Солнце, песок и кокосы
by Lady Rovena HM
Summary: Люциус убеждает Гермиону взять отпуск, а Гермиона убеждает его поехать куда-нибудь, где есть пляж. Где Люциус наконец поймет, что магловские купальники - прекрасны. Эта история является переводом фанфика Sun and Sand and Coconuts автора erm31323


**Солнце, песок и кокосы**

Из кабинета, где работала жена, раздался еще один громкий вздох. Люциус ухмыльнулся и, поднявшись с кресла у камина, где он сидел, направился туда, где вздыхала его молодая супруга.

– Какие-то проблемы, дорогая? – поинтересовался он, усаживаясь в кресло перед ее столом.

– Не поверишь, но это просто смехотворное предложение, – фыркнула та. – Оно не исследовано должным образом, баллы определены недостаточно четко или же неадекватно защищены, а автор этой идеи вообще даже не знает разницы между бывшим и прошедшим, – Гермиона оперлась локтями о стол и начала потирать виски. Поднявшись, Люциус подошел к ней сзади.

– Давай я… – он начал разминать ей плечи. Вздохнув, Гермиона откинула голову назад.

– А я предупреждал, что эта работа будет для тебя утомительна, – продолжил тем временем Люциус. – Тем более что тебе вообще необязательно работать...

Гермиона слегка повернула к нему голову и нахмурилась.

– А я уже предупреждала, что мне очень нравится моя работа… – недовольно буркнула она.

– О, да, это я вижу, – сухо заметил Малфой, но потом усмехнулся ее раздражению.

– Что… снова начнешь убеждать меня уволиться? – спросила она, и голос слегка дрогнул.

– Если ты готова выслушать мои аргументы… – ответил Люциус, продолжая разминать ей плечи.

– Не знаю… Но я бы, пожалуй, с радостью взяла коротенький отпуск, – с задумчивым вздохом сказала Гермиона.

– Тогда возьми его, – обрадовано воскликнул Люциус.

– О, нет… Я не могу, – запротестовала она. – Ты же знаешь, у меня три дела, по которым нужно подготовить возражения к заседаниям Визенгамота в следующем месяце.

– Да, но ты уже больше года работаешь без выходных, – парировал ей Малфой, выходя из-за спины и пристально глядя в лицо. – Милая, ты не просто заслуживаешь отпуска, боюсь, что он уже жизненно необходим тебе.

Гермиона закусила нижнюю губу и уставилась документы, лежащие на столе. Люциус видел, как она борется с искушением.

– Подумай, сможешь ли ты подготовиться к выступлениям грамотно и убедительно, если будешь такой же уставшей, – тоном змея-искусителя продолжил Люциус. – Может, разрешишь мне похитить тебя? Хотя бы ненадолго…

– Ну и куда мы отправимся? – заинтересовалась Гермиона, и Малфой сдержал довольную улыбку, понимая, что близок к победе.

– Можем отправиться в замок во Францию… – отозвался он, но жена почти сразу покачала головой.

– Сейчас зима, Люциус, – ответила Гермиона. – Я бы хотела побывать там, где сейчас жарко…

– Тогда на виллу, которая в Италии, – предположил Люциус.

– Нет, я хочу туда, где пляж, – упрямилась Гермиона.

– Пляж, – повторил Люциус. И она кивнула ему с улыбкой.

– Малфои не ходят на пляж, – категорически возразил Малфой.

– Зато Грейнджеры ходят, – отрезала жена.

– Что ж, хочу напомнить, что ты – больше не Грейнджер, не правда ли? – самодовольно ответил Люциус, но, увидев суженные глаза Гермионы, понял, что погорячился.

– Милая, я лишь имел в виду… – начал он, но та прервала его.

– Я поняла, _что_ ты имел в виду, – кивнула она.

– Дорогая, – еще раз попробовал Малфой, но Гермиона снова остановила его.

– Не смей перебивать меня, Люциус Малфой, – отрезала она. На что тот вздохнул, потянулся вниз и взял ее за руку, немного удивляясь, что она позволила это. Подняв ее с кресла, Иалфой крепко обнял ее, и Гермиона уютно устроилась в его руках.

– Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, – прошептал Люциус, и почувствовал, что напряжение чуть спало. – И когда я говорю, что ты больше не Грейнджер, я совершенно не имею в виду, что ты перестала быть маглорожденной.

Гермиона окончательно расслабилась и тоже обняла его за талию.

– Да знаю, знаю… – признала она.

– А теперь давай наконец обсудим возможные пляжи… – подняв к нему лицо, Гермиона ухмыльнулась.

– Ну давай…

Гермиона оказалась даже немного шокирована тем, что они отправились именно сюда. Поначалу Люциус спорил с ней на каждом шагу, пытаясь убедить, что им стоит отправиться в Грецию, Испанию или даже в Египет. Однако она одну за другой отвергала все эти идеи, пока наконец не согласилась на Виргинские острова. Хотя Люциус наотрез и отказался даже думать о том, чтобы воспользоваться для этого самолетом. Она ухмыльнулась, вспомнив недоуменное выражение его лица, когда впервые предложила такой способ передвижения. Даже возмутился, недвусмысленно заявив, что никогда добровольно не ступит в эту металлическую бочку, умудряющуюся оставаться в воздухе без магии.

Поэтому для того, чтобы добраться до островов им пришлось воспользоваться Международным порт-ключом. Прибыв в Тортолу (самый крупный остров, принадлежащий Великобритании), они сразу же отправились на Солт-Айленд, где Гермиона арендовала небольшой частный домик, расположенный на одном из пляжей. На одной стороне этого маленького, в основном мало обитаемого, острова, располагалось крошечное волшебное сообщество. Вначале Гермиона ненадолго развлеклась идеей остановиться на каком-нибудь магловском курорте, но, сколь сильно бы Люциус ни изменился, она не думала, что он сможет обойтись без магии больше одного дня. Хотя, посмотреть на это и было бы любопытно.

Они взяли местный маленький, но волшебно улучшенный автомобиль, который очень напоминал багги для гольфа, чтобы добраться от офиса, куда доставил их порт-ключ, до пляжа. Люциус, хотя и снял мантию, все еще оставался в своей привычной одежде. И Гермиона прикусила щеку, чтобы не засмеяться, видя, что ему явно дискомфортно в здешней жаре. Сама она предусмотрительно переоделась прямо по прибытии на Тортолу в простое платье с короткими рукавами, выглядящее более подходящим для местной погоды.

В утопающем в зелени домике имелся небольшой приходящий штат: повар, садовник и горничная. Садовник Дэвид встретил супругов у дверей и втащил багаж внутрь, предложив им экскурсию по дому, чем они и воспользовались.

– Ваш ужин будет сервирован на веранде приблизительно через час, – вежливо сказал он позже и, слегка поклонившись, оставил Гермиону с Люциусом в спальне. Гермиона немедленно направилась к французским дверям и открыла их, чтобы попасть на небольшую террасу, обращенную прямо на океан. Она вышла наружу и глубоко вдохнула, подняв лицо к солнцу.

– Пахнет пляжем, – она улыбнулась присоединившемуся к ней Люциусу.

– А как именно, по-твоему, пахнет пляж? – полюбопытствовал супруг.

– М-м-м… нагретым песком, солью и кокосами, – ответила Гермиона.

– Кокосами, – изумился Малфой, и она кивнула.

– Не вижу здесь никаких кокосов, – Люциус кивком указал на пальмы, стоящие неподалеку от домика. – Да если б и были, я сомневаюсь, что ты почувствовала бы их запах с этого расстояния.

Гермиона шутливо хлопнула его по плечу.

– Просто, когда родители еще маленькой девочкой возили меня на пляж, мама постоянно мазала меня лосьоном от загара, который пахнул кокосовыми орехами, – объяснила она. – Поэтому пляж всегда напоминает мне об этом…

Люциус с любовью улыбнулся ей.

– Должен сказать, что мне тоже очень нравится запах кокосовых орехов, – сказал он. – Ты случайно не взяла с собой такой же?

Подойдя к нему вплотную, Гермиона обняла его за шею.

– Нет, – ответила она. – Потому что теперь у нас есть солнцезащитные чары.

– Хм, какая жалость, – пробормотал Малфой, наклоняя голову и целуя ее в шею.

– Ну… я уверена, что Дэвид мог бы принести кокосовый бальзам, если б я попросила, – мурлыкнула она, наслаждаясь моментом.

– Попроси, конечно… – посоветовал Люциус и поцеловал ее снова.

На следующий день они сидели на шезлонгах под пляжным зонтиком, что давал хоть немного тени. Гермиона уже убедила Люциуса избавиться от привычной темной одежды, и теперь тот сидел рядом, одетый в белую льняную рубашку и легкие светлые брюки. Однако о плавках ничего даже слышать он не хотел. Или о купальных трусах, как называла их Гермиона. Гермиона была одета в красивый открытый сарафан с цветочным принтом, а волосы были подняты наверх и держались при помощи заколки или заклинаний. Возможно, что и того и другого.

Дэвид и впрямь принес Гермионе ароматизированный лосьон от загара с ароматом кокосового ореха, и у Люциуса наступили самые приятные полчаса, которые он мог потратить на то, чтобы нанести его на любимую жену. Хотя та и говорила, что не нуждается в лосьоне на всем теле, а только там, где будет попадать на солнце, но, тем не менее, ничуть не возражала, когда Люциус тщательнейшим образом намазал всю ее.

Гермиона продолжала читать книгу, а Люциус просто сидел рядом, любуясь на свою жену. Когда через год после окончания войны от отсроченного заклинания, брошенного в наказание за предательство, умерла Нарцисса, Люциус не собирался жениться вторично. И уж тем более не ожидал, что его последующей спутницей жизни станет маглорожденная ведьма, которая когда-то чуть не была замучена в стенах его гостиной.

Гермиона Грейнджер вышла замуж за Рональда Уизли через несколько месяцев после окончания Хогвартса, так же как Поттер женился на Джиневре Уизли. «Золотой квартет», как часто называли их тогда, стал знаменит почти на весь мир. Каково же оказалось удивление, когда чуть больше года спустя, во время налета недобитых пожирателей смерти на аврорат, Уизли оказался серьезно ранен. Он умер через два дня в госпитале Св. Мунго.

Драко, будучи лишь терпимым к Поттеру и Уизли, за последний год обучения, как ни странно, подружился с Гермионой. Он присутствовал на похоронах ее мужа, и именно с ним Люциус (понимая, что с ней сейчас происходит) и послал короткую записку, выражая свои соболезнования и желая мудрости и терпения, чтобы справиться с постигшим ее несчастьем.

Через несколько недель Гермиона прислала ему ответ с благодарностью за внимание, и после этого они начали переписываться. Так они общались исключительно посредством совиной почты в течение почти целого года, прежде чем Малфой наконец-то попросил ее о встрече. Совместный обед стал для них еженедельным мероприятием еще почти на шесть месяцев, прежде чем он попросил ее поужинать. А потом прошло еще три месяца, пока Люциус не осмелился поцеловать ее. Тогда она хлопнула его по щеке и не разговаривала почти месяц, прежде чем однажды вечером не появиться у ворот Малфой-мэнора. Когда Нодди, один из его домовиков, проводил ее в кабинет, Гермиона на мгновение уставилась на него, прежде чем броситься на шею с поцелуем. Люциус усмехнулся своим воспоминаниям.

Гермиона с любопытством взглянула на него, но Малфой только покачал головой и вернулся к своей книге. Спустя некоторое время, почитав в приятной тишине, Гермиона поднялась, потянулась, а потом стянула поверх головы свой симпатичный сарафанчик. Люциус моментально уставился на то, что она на ней было надето под ним. И почти сразу же вскочил на ноги и, схватив отброшенный сарафан, обернул его вокруг нее.

– Что на тебе во имя Мерлина? – возмущенно воскликнул он.

– Купальник… – озадаченно ответила Гермиона.

– Вот что, – заговорил Люциус. – Это не может быть костюмом для купания. На нем едва хватает ткани, чтобы выглядеть просто нижним бельем.

– Не будь смешным, – Гермиона закатила глаза. – Это же наш частный пляж. Здесь нет никого, кроме нас двоих, и, насколько я помню, ты всегда наслаждался лицезрением моего нижнего белья, а еще больше его отсутствием, – и нахально улыбнулась нахмуренному Малфою.

– Но сейчас мы на улице, а здесь тебя могут увидеть слуги, – ответил он. – Это… это неправильно!

– О, ради бога, Люциус, на дворе не восемнадцатый век, – раздраженно отмахнулась Гермиона. – И на мне то, что женщины обычно и носят на пляже. Я уверена, что наш персонал же видел все это и раньше, а возможно, даже в более откровенном варианте, – когда она закончила свою почти гневную речь, к ним подошел Дэвид с протянутым подносом, на котором стояли два больших кокосовых ореха с воткнутыми в них соломинками и крошечными зонтиками. Люциус немедленно поднял жену и толкнул к себе за спину, защищая ее от нескромных взглядов собой и вызывая смешок Гермионы.

– Мистер Малфой, – вежливо обратился к нему сказал Дэвид, – ваша жена просила принести на пляж напитки.

– Спасибо, – резко отозвался Люциус, когда Дэвид поставил напитки на маленький столик, стоящий между шезлонгами. Люциус продолжал держать Гермиону за руку, не давая ей показаться из-за его спины.

– О, спасибо, Дэвид, – Гермиона выглянула из-за плеча мужа. Дэвид улыбнулся и, повернувшись, направился в дом. Подождав, пока он не исчезнет там, Малфой обернулся, чтобы освободить жену. – Ты самый агрессивный и вредный дядька, которого я когда-либо встречала, – категорично отрезала она, выходя из-за спины Малфоя.

– Я не желаю, чтобы моя жена дефилировала как на параде… почти обнаженной перед другими мужчинами, – не менее категорично отрезал Люциус. Гермиона снова закатила глаза.

– Во-первых, я не дефилировала как на каком-то параде, – возмущенно возразила она, опираясь кулачками в бедра. – Я вообще планировала спокойно сидеть в кресле, продолжая читать свою книжку. А во-вторых, я «не почти обнаженная». Все части, которые должны быть прикрыты, хорошо прикрыты и, наконец, я не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь наставлял меня, как одеваться.

Люциус посмотрел на нее, и ноздри его гневно расширились.

Гермиона с шумом опустилась на шезлонг и схватила один из кокосов, которые Дэвид оставил на столе. Люциус понял, что это какой-то контейнер или, скорее, чаша. Она сделала большой глоток из соломинки и уставилась в океан, явно дуясь на Малфоя. Люциус вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, а затем снова уселся на свой шезлонг.

– Что это? – спросил он, поднимая второй кокос.

– Пинья Колада, – коротко ответила Гермиона. – Я попросила Дэвида сделать этот коктейль, потому что очень люблю кокосы.

Сделав глоток, Люциус подумал, что коктейль очень и очень неплох, если не сказать, мил. Несколько минут они сидели молча, и каждые пару секунд Малфой продолжал краем глаза поглядывать на жену. Та же упорно смотрела на океан, продолжая игнорировать его.

Он еще раз взглянул на ее купальник и решил, что тот не так уж плох, как показался ему вначале. Ткани на Гермионе было даже больше, чем на ее обычном нижнем белье, или, по крайней мере, не меньше. Малфой предположил, что, скорей всего, его ярость объяснялась шоком, а не чем-то другим. Конечно, он знал, что волшебный мир немного устарел в своих взглядах на одежду, а еще и в куче других вещей. А еще знал, что молодая жена планирует полностью вытащить его в двадцать первый век, а также в магловский мир, даже если он будет кричать и возмущаться этим всю дорогу. Честно говоря, Малфой уже и не был уверен в своем предполагаемом возмущении.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, когда Гермиона резко поднялась с шезлонга.

– Я собираюсь поплавать, – она направилась к воде.

Люциус несколько секунд смотрел ей вслед, а потом позвал.

– Прости, я совсем не хотел обидеть тебя… – произнес он, когда Гермиона обернулась.

– Знаю, просто ты неисправимый ревнивец, – сказала она с улыбкой и продолжила свой путь к кромке воды. Она уже дошла до того места, где волны подобрались к талии, и снова повернулась к нему: – Пойдем! Поплаваем вместе…

– Гермиона, неужели ты думаешь, что я готов нацепить на себя магловские купальные трусы? – снова возмутился Малфой, но она ухмыльнулась и нырнула под воду. А когда всплыла на поверхность, вода уже покрывала ее плечи.

– Эй… а кто сказал, что я ожидаю тебя в плавках? – она прошептала заклинание и отправила что-то, что держала в руках, прямо к Люциусу. Это «что-то» с громким шлепком приземлилось ему на колени. Пару мгновений Малфой смотрел на присланное, а затем снова поднял глаза на свою подмигивающую жену. На коленях лежали части ее купальника.

Уронив Пинью Коладу на песок, Малфой поднялся на ноги и, стаскивая с себя одежду, бросился к воде. И над тропическим пляжем еще долго звенел звонкий смех Гермионы…


End file.
